


[Podfic] Yoshino

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a moment set aside from the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Yoshino

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yoshino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84792) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn), [eretria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria). 



**Length:** 1:44:22

**File Size:** 113.2 MB (mp3) | 48.4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200811205.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200811203.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by me_maneuver

 

Originally recorded for me_maneuver and posted November 20th 2008 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/105747.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
